The present invention relates to a crankset device of a toy vehicle. More particularly, the present invention relates to a crankset device which can be assembled easily.
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional crankset device 1 of a toy vehicle comprises a chain ring 12 having an inner disk 121, a tube 20' connected to the chain ring 12, the tube 20' having a hollow interior 21', and a crank arm 11 passing through a center of the chain ring 12, the hollow interior 21' of the tube 20', a first annular pad 13, a first annular collar 14, a second annular collar 14a, a second annular pad 13a, an elastic washer 15, a third annular pad 13b, and an annular cover 16. The first annular pad 13 engages with the first annular collar 14. The first annular pad 13 and the first annular collar 14 are disposed in a first end portion of the tube 20'. The second annular collar 14a is disposed in a second end portion of the tube 20'. The second annular pad 13a is inserted in the second annular collar 14a. The annular cover 16 covers the second end portion of the tube 20'. The third annular pad 13b is inserted in the annular cover 16. The elastic washer 15 is disposed between the second annular pad 13a and the third annular pad 13b. The first annular collar 14 has a first center hole 141. The second annular collar 14a has a second center hole 141a. The crank arm 11 has a distal end 113 and an aperture 111 receiving a pin 112. However, the conventional crankset device 1 has too many elements to be assembled.